Blue
by Wonwoods
Summary: CEO anak mantan boss mafia yang suka mengumpat, dan seorang sekretarisnya yang lamban dan ceroboh. Satu hari yang penuh umpatan, dan keringat. This is Meanie Area. Thanks to Kiming.


\- Blue -

Story by Alpha Wen

••••

"Rasanya ingin sekali memecat sekretaris lamban itu. Tidak bisa diandalkan. Benar benar merepotkan."

Pria tinggi yang duduk di lobby kantor perusahaan milik keluarganya itu sesekali menengok ke arah lift, menunggu sekretarisnya.

Bruk!

Bagus. Selain lamban, sekretarisnya ini juga sangat ceroboh.

"Maaf saya terlambat, tuan. Ada sedikit masalah di atas,"

Pria tinggi yang menjabat sebagai CEO itu menghela nafasnya berat.

"Ayo, cepatlah!"

Sekretaris bermarga Jeon itu hanya menatap atasannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kita akan ada meeting dengan klien penting sekitar 15 men- SIAL! KITA BENAR BENAR TERLAMBAT!"

Pria berstatus CEO bermarga Kim itu berlari ke hall tempat meeting diadakan.

Dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh, Sekretaris Jeon itu berlari mengikuti atasannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat berkas bahan untuk meeting.

Duagh!

Sekretaris Jeon itu menabrakkan dirinya di punggung atasannya yang berhenti secara mendadak, –dan membuat hidungnya terbentur sangat keras–.

"Kau bawa bahan yang kuminta kan?"

Sekretaris Jeon mengangguk sambil menunjukkan map yang berisi berkas yang diminta.

Mingyu –nama CEO itu– tersenyum tipis dan berterima kasih tanpa bersuara lalu kembali berlari ke hall tempat meeting.

"Hidungku.. Semoga saja tidak patah,"

Pria kurus itu mengusap usap hidungnya dan menyusul Mingyu untuk ke ruang meeting.

••••

Mingyu mendobrak pelan pintu tempatnya meeting dengan klien dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Selamat pagi, maaf saya sedikit terlambat,"

Klien itu berdecak kemudian tersenyum seolah sedang meremehkan CEO muda dan berbakat ini.

"Apa kata Anda? Sedikit? Ini bahkan sudah lewat 30 menit sejak perjanjian awal. Apa Anda tidak tahu bahwa saya memiliki jadwal meeting dengan perusahaan lain hari? Jangan pikir karena Anda adalah CEO jadi Anda bisa seenaknya mengulur waktu!"

"Permisi, maaf sebelumnya, tapi, tuan Kim terlambat itu karena saya. Saya sekretarisnya, saya benar benar meminta maaf karena membuat Anda dan para staff merasa tidak nyaman."

Itu sekretaris Jeon yang tiba tiba masuk dan meminta maaf lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Wah! Lihat ini! Pemimpin perusahaan dan sekretarisnya sama sama lamban. Apa kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini? Saya sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Anda, tuan Kim. Terima kasih sudah membuang waktuku. Semoga klien Anda yang lain tidak membatalkan kerja sama dengan Anda."

CEO dari Lee Corporation itu beranjak bersama para staffnya keluar –,

"T tunggu, tuan Lee! Saya bisa jelas-"

– dan membanting pintu hall pertemuan.

"JEON WONWOO!"

Mingyu berteriak sangat keras dan membanting tumpukan kertas di depannya.

Sekretaris Jeon hanya menunduk. Sungguh. Ia tidak ingin ini semua terjadi.

"Kau! Kau benar benar sekretaris tidak berguna! Tidak becus! Sialan kau! Dasar keparat!"

Mingyu mengumpat berkali kali untuk meluapkan kekesalannya terhadap sekretarisnya yang lelet, dan sedikit ceroboh ini.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan perusahaanku, Jeon! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa klien itu sangat berarti bagi perusahaanku ini?!"

Jari telunjuk Mingyu terus menunjuk-nunjuk dada Wonwoo. Bahkan mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat.

Bahu Wonwoo sedikit bergetar. Suara Mingyu yang besar dan seolah menggelar di penjuru ruangan ini membuatnya takut.

"M maaf, tuan Kim. Tapi, emh, sejujurnya bukan sepenuhnya salah saya. M maksudnya, tadi, ada sedikit keributan di depan ruangan Batuan, dan saat saya memasuki ruangan Batuan, ruangan Batuan sangat berantakan, s seperti baru saja diobrak-abrik untuk dicuri sesuatu di dalamnya."

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya. Ia kemudian melonggarkan sedikit dasinya dan melepas kancing kerah kemejanya.

"Reservasikan satu kamar hotel paling bagus untuk malam ini, untukku. Dan jangan lupa untuk sewa jalang terbaik di kota ini! Kau paham kan?! Kali ini kau jangan sampai gagal. Pastikan itu. Jika kau gagal lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, kau tahu kan akibatnya?"

Wonwoo terhuyung ke belakang saat Mingyu melemparkan jasnya ke arahnya.

"Aku di ruanganku jika kau sudah selesai menyelesaikan tugasmu yang kuberikan baru saja."

"B baiklah tuan Kim,"

Wonwoo membungkuk dalam ke arah Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari hall pertemuan.

"Haaahh.. Reservasi hotel untuknya, oke akan aku pesankan, itu mudah, tapi bagaimana dengan jalang terbaik?! Jalang terbaik katanya?! Memangnya aku terhubung dengan club malam apa?! Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan jalang terbaik?! Aahh memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku seraca pecah!"

Ia menundukkan dirinya di kursi milik Mingyu di ruangan itu dan bersandar. Tangannya mengecek hotel yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor ini lewat ponselnya. Sesekali ia mengelus elus hidungnya.

"Hidungku sakit. Punggung orang itu terbuat dari apa sih? Brengsek. Untung saja tidak mimisan,"

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam hall pertemuan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Wonwoo tahu siapa itu. Pasti seseorang yang akan berlari memeluknya dan berteriak sekencang mungkin lalu memeluknya dan menciumi pipinya.

"Wonwoo hyungiee~~!"

Sudah Wonwoo duga. Itu pasti salah satu temannya yang kurang kerjaan. Itu Boo Seungkwan. Salah satu staff paling berprestasi di kantor ini.

"Oh? Sedang pesan hotel ya? Kau ada pelanggan malam ini?"

Wonwoo hanya melirik Seungkwan sekilas kemudian matanya berbinar seolah-olah menemukan oasis di tengah padang gurun.

"Benar! Ah maksudku bukan perkataanmu tadi yang benar. Boo, kau tahu di mana tempat para jalang tinggal? Ah paling tidak, tempat mereka bekerja?"

Mata Seungkwan yang bulat semakin membulat ketika Wonwoo mengatakan hal aneh seperti barusan.

"K kupikir kau.. kupikir kau menyimpang sepertiku. Dan kupikir kau masih– Ahh aduh sakit!"

"Tentu saja aku masih menyimpang, Seungkwanku sayang! Ck ayolah Boo bantu aku. Jalang ini bukan untukku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya ini untuk siapa, tapi ini darurat. Jika aku gagal kali ini, sudah tamat riwayatku!" Ucap Wonwoo sedikit mendramatisir keadaan.

Seungkwan mengangguk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja dan kaki bertumpu pada sebuah kursi.

"Beruntungnya dirimu hyung, aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantumu dalam masalah kali ini,"

Seungkwan merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menelfon seseorang yang dipanggil sayang olehnya.

"Berikan aku list jalang terbaik di clubmu. Yak! Jangan mengelak. Aku tahu, mantan jalangmu itu segunung! Apa susahnya sih memberikanku nomor ponsel mereka?! Astaga orang ini perhitungan sekali denganku. Dasar kau bule sinting! Baiklah baiklah malam ini aku akan pulang lebih awal. Dasar brengsek! Aku mengerti!"

Maafkan Seungkwan yang banyak mengumpat di depan Wonwoo yang masih sedikit suci ini.

Wonwoo menggerakkan kursi yang ia duduki tadi untuk mendekati Seungkwan. Matanya berbinar meminta jawaban dari Seungkwan.

"Traktir makan siang besok sebagai bayarannya. Aku harus siap diikat dan ditusuk lagi malam ini. Hansol brengsek itu meminta tubuhku lagi untuk bayarannya,"

Wonwoo terus menatap dengan mata berbinar dan bibir tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan nomornya padamu lewat Kakao Talk. Ahh bule itu benar benar gila pada tubuhku. Sialan!"

"YASH! Terima kasih sayang! Aku mencintaimu! Ah tidak, aku mencintai diriku sendiri!"

Wonwoo berlari keluar hall pertemuan setelah mengecup singat kening Seungkwan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

••••

Langkah kaki Wonwoo terhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja CEO Kim. Nafasnya memburu setelah ia berlari dari hall pertemuan di lantai dasar, dan menaiki tangga darurat –karena lift sedang penuh– menuju ke lantai 3, tempat di mana ruang kerja CEO Kim.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerja atasannya itu. "Permisi, tuan Kim,"

Dari dalam terdengar suara seseorang terjatuh dan sedikit keributan lainnya. Tangan Wonwoo mengepal seketika. Bibirnya bergerak dan mengucapkan umpatan umpatan yang tidak seharusnya ia keluarkan.

"Masuklah!" teriak Mingyu dari dalam.

Wonwoo berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Mingyu dan berdiri di dekat pintu. Matanya melihat salah seorang staff wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Mingyu.

"Tuan Kim, maaf sebelumnya, apa saya mengganggu? S saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa saya sudah mendapatkan apa yang Anda minta tadi,"

Staff wanita itu mengangguk dan berjalan keluar setelah diperintahkan oleh Mingyu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Di mana hotelnya? Apa kau sudah menghubungi jalang itu?"

Mingyu membenarkan dasinya yang sangat berantakan kemudian mengumpat. "Dasi sialan, kenapa susah sekali sih membuat simpulnya!"

"Untuk hotelnya, saya sudah dapatkan, lokasinya tidak jauh dari kantor, hanya berjarak sekitar 3 atau 4 blok dari sini. Dan untuk emh jalang yang Anda minta, semuanya sudah ada di sini,"

Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya di meja kerja Mingyu dan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah memiliki nomor beberapa jalang terbaik di satu club malam.

"Emh, permisi, bisa saya bantu untuk menyimpulkan dasi Anda?" tanya Wonwoo takut takut.

Mingyu mengangguk, ia meraih ponsel Wonwoo dan melihat deretan nomor dan nama para jalang. "Apa sudah dapat fotonya juga?"

"Ah permisi," ucap Wonwoo pelan. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Mingyu dan kemudian membuat simpul pada dasi Mingyu.

"Untuk fotonya, maaf tuan, tapi saya belum mendapatkan foto mereka, tapi akan saya usahakan sore ini sudah ada fotonya," lanjut Wonwoo.

Mingyu berdecak dan mengumpat –lagi–. Entah dorongan apa yang Mingyu rasakan, ia menatap leher putih milik Wonwoo yang menurutnya seksi.

"Nah, sudah selesai, semoga Anda suka,"

Wonwoo tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah.

Grep

Mingyu menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya lalu mengunci Wonwoo di antara dirinya dan tembok.

"Aku ingin kau batalkan itu semua. Aku sudah menemukan jalang terbaik yang aku butuhkan hari ini,"

Erangan keras muncul dari bibir Wonwoo saat Mingyu menciumi pipinya dan pada telinganya yang dikulum oleh Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," erang Mingyu. Ia membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo menjadi memungguginya setelah ia melucuti celana dan dalaman Wonwoo.

"T tuan, apa yang Anda la– aakhhh!!" belum selesai Wonwoo berbicara, Mingyu sudah memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam lubang Wonwoo tanpa aba aba.

Sedetik kemudian, Mingyu menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat.

"Jeon sialan! Lubangmu sangat sempit! Kau menjepit penisku!"

Bahkan tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Blazer milik Wonwoo bahkan sudah berada di lantai dan menyisakan kemeja putih tipis yang dituanai Wonwoo.

"Eunghhh aahhh! T tuan Kim! Emhhh keluarkan! Tolong keluarkan! Pantatku terasa sangat sakit!"

Seolah menulikan diri, Mingyu mengacuhkan teriakan Wonwoo dan mambalik posisi Wonwoo. Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

Tangan kanannya mengangkat satu kaki Wonwoo dan meletakkan ke bahunya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk mengeluarkan penisku, tapi lubangmu seolah menyuruhku untuk terus menusuk lubangmu!"

Senyum licik Mingyu terangkat saat ia menusuk titik kenikmatan Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti meracau.

"Mmmhhh aanghhh tolong!! Jangan di situ enghhh aghh,"

Tangan Wonwoo meremas kemeja milik Mingyu dan menariknya hingga kancing teratasnya terlepas.

"Itu titik kenikmatanmu? Benarkah? Akhirnya!"

Wonwoo semakin mengerang antara nikmat dan sakit saat Mingyu meremas penisnya dan mengocoknya cepat.

Double Kill!

Wonwoo tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Ini terlalu nikmat baginya. Lubangnya yang dimanjakan oleh penis besar bossnya, dan penisnya yang dimanjakan oleh tangan bossnya yang besar.

"O oh!! Enghh mmhhh k kumohon!! Keluarkan eenghhh! Aghhh,"

Penis Wonwoo terasa berkedut kedut di genggaman tangan Mingyu.

"Kau mau keluar hm? Astaga cepat sekali," ejek Mingyu.

Semakin Wonwoo mengerang nikmat, semakin gencar Mingyu menusuk titik kenikmatan Wonwoo. Tangannya juga semakin cepat mengocok penis Wonwoo yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"T tidak bisa!! Tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama aakhhh engghh! Keluaarhhh!!"

Wonwoo keluar untuk pertama kalinya. Nafasnya memburu. Pipinya merona hingga ke telinganya.

Tidak sampai di sini, Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke atas meja kerjanya dan mendudukkan Wonwoo di atas mejanya.

Ia membuka lebar kaki Wonwoo yang seramping kaki rusa itu.

Mata Mingyu bersinar saat kemeja putih Wonwoo telah basah oleh keringatnya.

"Lihat ini Jeon! Bahkan penismu masih berdiri tegak padahal kau baru saja keluar. Dan lubangmu bahkan masih haus akan spermaku, ayo lanjutkan ronde selanjutnya!"

"Aakhhh!! Jangaann!! Enghhh anghhh!"

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat Mingyu mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa kepala penisnya dan kemudian menusuk titik kenikmatan Wonwoo dengan sekali gerakan.

Tangan Mingyu masih tidak bisa diam, ia terus mengocok penis dan meremas telur Wonwoo.

Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat dan brutal dan membuat Wonwoo sedikit berdarah di bagian bawahnya.

Mingyu beralih melepas kemeja Wonwoo dengan sekali tarikan, membuat seluruh kancingnya tercecer di lantai.

"Mmmhhh~! Anghhh!! J joaahh!" racau Wonwoo saat Mingyu menjilat dan menghisap salah satu nipplenya.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau suka? Benar benar sekretaris binal!"

Bukannya berhenti, Mingyu terus menusuk lubang Wonwoo dan memberikan tanda di dada Wonwoo.

Oh, mungkin Wonwoo sudah menerima apa yang terjadi padanya pagi ini. Ia menekan kepala Mingyu yang menghisap nipple kanannya.

Salah satu pigura foto di meja Mingyu terjatuh dan pecah saat Mingyu mengangkat badan Wonwoo dan membaliknya menjadi menungging.

"O oohhh!! Aghhhh enghhh mmhh!"

Tidak ada kata kata lain selaian desahan yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Terlebih lagi saat Mingyu memainkan kedua nipple miliknya. Memilinnya lalu menariknya bergantian seolah sedang memerah susu sapi.

"Eeenghhhh!!"

Erangan keras yang seperti seekor Llama jantan itu berasal dari Mingyu saat ia berhasil keluar tepat saat ia menusuk titik kenikmatan Wonwoo.

Mereka tidak berhenti di situ. Berbagai model bercinta sedang Mingyu praktekkan dengan Wonwoo.

Ruangan yang semula dingin itu berubah menjadi panas saat Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian menyemprotkan cairan spermanya.

Pantat, punggung, dada dan leher Wonwoo yang semula mulus, sekarang berubah menjadi merah karena ulah Mingyu.

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu sejak Wonwoo muncrat tepat di dada Mingyu dan saat ini bahkan Wonwoo masih melebarkan pahanya dengan sukarela untuk Mingyu.

"Aaanghhh!! Keluaarhhh lagii~!!" racau Wonwoo –dan akhirnya menyemburkan spermanya tepat di badan Mingyu– sambil membusungkan dadanya dan membiarkan Mingyu menghisap hisap nipplenya.

Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu, mereka sudah bermandikan sperma masing masing. Nafas Wonwoo memburu setelah kegiatan tidak bermoral yang ia lakukan dengan bossnya pagi ini. Bahkan ia rela melewatkan janjinya dengan benerapa staff lainnya.

••••

Setelah beristirahat beberapa menit, Mingyu baru menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Yak! Kau kemanakan cincinmu, hah?! Kau melepaskannya lagi? Kau membuangnya?! Benar benar Kim Wonwoo yang ceroboh"

Wonwoo yang terkejut dengan teriakan Mingyu barusan langsung memegangi jarinya dan merabanya.

"T tidak kok. Cincinnya ada di.."

Ucapannya terhenti saat ia mencari celananya. Kemudian menemukannya.

"Ada kok, di saku celanaku," untuk beberapa saat, Wonwoo terdiam kemudian berteriak.

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KITA LAKUKAN?! AHH MALU SEKALI!!"

Mingyu hanya terkekeh, kemudian memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Kau berhasil mengacaukan meetingku dengan klien pagi ini hm? Ah, apa ini balas dendam karena minggu lalu kita batal pergi ke N Tower? Astaga manisnya istriku,"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan dan membalas pelukan Mingyu. Pipinya merona hingga menjalar ke leher dan telinganya.

"Tidak kok. Tapi sungguh, kau harus lihat CCTV ruangan ini. Maksudku, sungguh, ruanganmu benar benar berantakan. Berkas di mejamu tercecer di lantai, buku bukumu juga berserakan. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau kehilangan klien berharga ratusan juta won itu? Bodoh sekali,"

Lagi lagi Mingyu terkekeh. "Buktinya tidak ada yang hilang, tadi saat aku kembali dari hall pertemuan, aku memeriksa semuanya dan tidak ada satupun berkas yang hilang. Aku juga sudah mengecek CCTV di ruang kontrol lalu mematikan akses CCTV di ruangan ini,"

"Dan ya, memang, ada satu orang yang masuk dan mengobrak-abrik ruanganku, tapi dia keluar dengan tangan kosong. Mungkin dia baru tersadar bahwa CEO perusahaan ini adalah anak dari mantan boss mafia terkejam di negara ini," lanjut Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan dari suaminya yang merangkap menjadi bossnya yang suka memakinya ini.

"Pantatku sakit. Aku rasa pantatku lecet. Ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat pertama kali kau menyewaku di club saat itu,"

"Aku rasa penismu semakin mengembang dari terakhir kali kita bercinta. Kau beri apa penismu itu?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Ternyata Wonwoo menyadari sesuatu. "Aku hanya masturbasi saat malam hari,"

"Menggunakan tanganmu," lanjutnya.

"KIM MINGYU SIALAN!"

Mingyu tersenyum jahil, berniat menggoda istrinya ini.

"Apa? Kau mau aku menggenjotmu sekali lagi? Jeon Wonwoo, sekretaris yang mencarikan jalang terbaik dan menyewa hotel cinta untuk suaminya sendiri?"

Plak!

Itu adalah tamparan telak dari Wonwoo untuk Mingyu.

"Ah sayangku," ucap Wonwoo setelahnya. Ia terus mengecup pipi Mingyu yang baru saja ia tampar. Selalu seperti ini.

"Emh Gyu, aku ingin tanya sesuatu, apa boleh?" tanya Wonwoo dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke dunia mafia itu? Menggantikan ayahmu? Maksudku, apa kau akan kembali menjadi sosok Mingyu yang kejam dan terkenal tanpa ampun itu?"

Wonwoo takut menyinggung perasaan suaminya ini. Memang benar, Mingyu adalah anak dari mantan boss mafia terkejam di negaranya.

Kini, ayah Mingyu sudah berhenti menjadi boss mafia. Dan hanya Mingyu yang tersisa dari keluarganya.

Boss mafia sekarang adalah kerabat jauh Mingyu, Kim Taehyung. Dan istrinya yang berstatus mantan jalang kesayangan Mingyu, Jeon Jungkook.

Mingyu menggeleng lalu menangkup pipi tirus Wonwoo. "Sayang, dengarkan aku. Aku akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Itupun jika keadaan mendesak. Jika Taehyung hyung membutuhkan bantuanku, aku akan kembali terjun ke dunia mafia dan menjadi Mingyu yang sangat kau takuti itu,"

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku lagi untuk bertarung di dunia mafia. Aku akan lebih menghargai hidupku dan bertarung di dunia bisnis. Aku berhenti dari dunia mafia karena aku bertemu denganmu dan menjadi takdirmu, apa kau paham itu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan memeluk Mingyu seerat ia bisa. "Aku harap kau tidak terjun ke dunia itu lagi, aku tidak ingin kau terluka atau yang lebih parahnya, kau meninggalkanku. Jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan pulang ke club tempat aku tinggal dan bekerja dulu,"

"Aku akan kembali menjadi seorang Jeon Wonwoo, jalang tidak tahu malu yang membuka lebar kakinya untuk siapapun yang mampu membayar mahal. Jalang yang menari telanjang di depan para pria gila yang haus seks. Jadi, kumohon jangan kembali jika keadaan masih stabil."

"Yak! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuanganku untuk mengangkatmu keluar dari dunia malam itu dan membuatmu menjadi pria yang hidup normal, memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus, dan memiliki kisah cinta yang bagus? Astaga anak ini!"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit kemudian tertawa dan memeluk satu sama lain.

"Maaf hari ini aku banyak mengumpat padamu, aku emosi saat klien kita memutuskan kontrak begitu saja, aku benar benar minta maaf sudah menyebutmu jalang lagi,"

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Tidak apa apa, aku tahu, di balik kata umpatanmu untukku, kau selalu bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku dan kau terpaksa melakukan itu karena kita sedang berada di lingkungan kantor,"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa menerimaku, memberiku toleransi, mencintaiku apa adanya dan hanya kau yang bisa membuatku berhenti menghamburkan uangku untuk para jalang di luar sana,"

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi rumah tempatku pulang. Terima kasih sudah menjadi tempatku menangis dan tertawa. Terima kasih sudah memberiku kebahagiaan tiada akhir meskipun aku sangat tempramental dan kadang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman,"

"Maaf, tadi aku mencium salah satu staff, dan hampir meniduri staff itu. Aku benar benar menyesal telah melakukan itu,"

Mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca mendengar ungkapan tulus dari Mingyu. Ungkapan terima kasih secara tulus yang indah dan apa adanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Kau hidup di panti asuhan sejak bayi, dan kau menghidupi dirimu sendiri sejak usia 15 tahun dengan terjun ke dunia malam itu dan selalu mendapat cemoohan dari banyak orang, tapi kau tetap tegar, sabar dan menerima semuanya dengan hati yang lapang,"

"Sedangkan aku, hidup berkecukupan bahkan belum pernah merasakan hidup susah, tapi aku seolah tidak berterima kasih atas semua yang aku terima. Aku malu atas sikapku selama ini,"

 _Cup_

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Cukup aku saja yang merasakan hidup susah, aku tidak ingin kau merasakannya, dan bayi yang akan kita adopsi minggu depan, aku tidak ingin anak itu merasakan hidup susah,"

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan hingga jam makan siang. Entah sadar atau tidak, mereka masih telanjang, di ruangan CEO, di kantor dan posisi masih terhubung.

Terkadang, pasangan ini bisa menjadi seperti tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, terkadang juga menjadi seperti pasangan suami istri normal yang selalu berucap hal hal manis, terkadang juga bisa merubah suasana yang awalnya tidak begitu baik menjadi suasana penuh haru saat mengingat kehidupan masa lalu masing masing dari mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin kita harus mengadopsi bayi atau tidak, maksudku.. aku rasa aku.."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, ia memeluk istrinya dan menggendongnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya empat tahun lalu. Dokter gila yang kau sewa empat tahun lalu, dan eksperimen gila kalian. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku harap, ini bukan sekedar perasaanku saja, karena akhir akhir ini aku merasakan hal yang seharusnya tidak aku rasakan, maksudnya, seperti gejala gejala yang ada. Ah ya seperti itulah!"

Lucu sekali.

••••

.: END :.

– 2018, Juli 24 - 12.44 A.M –


End file.
